familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Turčianske Teplice
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Turčinske Teplice, Blue Spa building.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Entrance to the spa in Turčianske Teplice | image_flag = Flag of Turcianske Teplice (Slovakia).svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Turcianske Teplice COA.gif | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Turčianske Teplice in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Žilina Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Turčianske Teplice in Žilina | latd = 48 |latm = 51 |lats = 32 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 51 |longs = 49 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Žilina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Turčianske Teplice | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1281 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Igor Hus | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 33.48 | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 518 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 512 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 194.68 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 039 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-43 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TR | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.turciansketeplice.sk/ | footnotes = }} Turčianske Teplice (Former names: from 1927 to 1946: Štubnianske Teplice; before 1927: Štubňanské Teplice, ; ) is a town in Turčianske Teplice District, Žilina Region of northern Slovakia. The town was the historic center of the Upper Turiec subregion within the Turiec region (comitatus), and now enjoys the status of a capital of the Turčianske Teplice District. History The town is one of the oldest spa towns in Europe, and was originally known as Štubnianske Teplice. It was first mentioned in text dating from 1281 when King Ladislaus IV of Hungary granted the lands surrounding the springs to a Count Peter. The spa became popular with royalty, including King Sigismund of Hungary and Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico. The recuperative abilities of the spa were first studied by the University of Halle medical student Jan Lisschoviny. Štubnianske Teplice was renamed Turčianske Teplice in 1946. In 1951 the town merged with the community of Vieska. Geography Turčianske Teplice lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . It lies in the Turiec Basin and is surrounded in proximity by the Greater Fatra, Kremnica, Žiar and Lesser Fatra mountain ranges. The divisions of the town include: * Diviaky (1951-1955 and 1971) * Dolná Štubňa (incorporated in 1971) * Turčiansky Michal (incorporated in 1971) * Turčianske Teplice Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 7,031 inhabitants. 97.98% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 0.67% Czech and 0.37% Germans. The religious make-up was 48.09% Roman Catholics, 30.56% Lutherans, and 17.24% people with no religious affiliation. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Turčianske Teplice is twinned with: * Holešov, Czech Republic * Havířov, Czech Republic * Skawina, Poland * Wisła, Poland * Aranđelovac, Serbia People One of the famous personalities born in Turčianske Teplice is Mikuláš Galanda, a modern painter, graphic designer and illustrator. References External links *Town website *Spa website *http://volby.statistics.sk/oso/oso2014/oso2014/sk/tab13.html Category:Turčianske Teplice Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Spa towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1281 Category:Žilina Region